UFCL
The United Federation of Celestial Lifeforms (more commonly shortened to UFCL) is a major empire within the Kyklos Galaxy. It is notable as being one of the affiliations of man. Background history The affiliation was founded in 1959 AD by the Voiasenso, despite that doing so went against the Unseen Phalanges Movement of the Ancients, which stated that no Ancient race should openly interact with the innumerous fledging civilizations that had been rising up for fear of corrupting them or bringing them to a stage of development they were not entirely ready for. However, having been a race focused on cultivation and upliftal of species, the Voiasenso could no longer stand idly by when they witnessed over 8,000 of the cultures they had had a hand in bringing to life suddenly disappear, literally overnight, without a solitary trace of their existence remaining. Determining that there was some unseen enemy out there, perhaps slipping through dimensional rifts, that was, by their calculations, potentially far deadlier than even the Chaos Legions, the Voiasenso set to prepare a faction of races that they had watched over to prepare for the coming storm. However, fearing that this knowledge would directly interfere with the progress the affiliation would make over time, they kept this origin to themselves. Several races were immediately contacted for possible recruitment, with immediate focus on those races that had followed in the footsteps of both the Voiasenso and the Sculptors. With that, the Einjels and their Enjelic entourage and the Norjji were quickly swept up into the ranks, both of whom had had a hand in the "domestication" of the Space Locusts found on Earth, whom the Voiasenso had a particular interest in although at that point they were not yet advanced enough to be considered, and they wouldn't be offered a place amongst UFCL society until 3173 AD, after they had begun to expand across a number of planetary systems near to them. Both the Gohd and the Tauntar would not be accepted into the ranks until after their failed invasion attempts on the Earth, which would occur in 2241 AD and 3148 AD, respectively. The Hushians would not be invited into the alignment until 3233 AD after their aid in collapsing the NodhCohr Hierarchy. For reasons that have remained unknown to much of galactic society as a whole, the Voiasenso have begun to disappear in huge numbers, inadvertently leaving the group to the younger races to manage. Currently, the most influential species are the Einjels, Norjji, Kyisziqan and Zolacians, although the Terrans, Tauntars and Commati are quickly rising through the ranks, as well. It has also been during this time of Voiasenso disappearance that the cold war with the rival Iskian Empire has begun to erupt into hostile feuding, leaving the two affiliations in an ongoing but minor war; while the two affiliations do not often go out of their way to attack one another, if they encounter each other in space they often battle. Currently, there are a small number of offshoot affiliations of the UFCL. One such group, the Zolacian Liberation Front, specifically focuses on freeing Zolacian slaves from Crux Space Pirate worlds. As with nearly all other factions within galactic society, they oppose the Chaos Legions of Diimons, which seeks the violent absorption of all others in this universe and all others like it. Rivalry with the Iskian Empire Whereas Iskian Empire policy exploits their member races, forces them into specific roles to fill within the empire that the Iskian overlords have deemed is best-suited to their talents, don't give races the shadow of the doubt if they state they're sapient (instead opting to abduct and dissect and run tests on the citizens of newfound cultures to determine if they are sapient on their own), find dealings with underhanded groups such as space pirates as perfectly acceptable, and are run by the Iskians themselves as the de facto leaders of the affiliation, the UFCL seeks freedom amongst the races, invite personal choice in which roles to fill amongst their society regardless of species (although some species, like the Tauntar, have a natural great preference for a particular role), assume races can speak for themselves as to whether they are sapient or not, find dealings with space pirates to be a deplorable act and have a delegation of the various races to decide on things like a republic. Individuals in both affiliations may not agree with the overall policies of their association though that is the general consensus of the two (UFCL members are more likely to protest things they dislike however due to the personal freedom, however, whereas the Iskian Empire might simply do away with "annoying whiners"). The UFCL have fewer member races and have existed for less time but make up for it with sheer tenacity of spirit, along with their alliance with one of the ancient races. Galleries Occasional Members These are occasional allies to the UFCL, but are not considered official members; many times they can be found in other major affiliations as well, even those at odds with the UFCL. Ailodon.png|Ailodon Ciitarkian MS Sprite.png|Ciitarkian No Image.png|Grand Zharkulan No Image.png|Orb Full-Fledged Members These races are considered full inductees into the UFCL. Most races have homeworlds residing along the Orion–Cygnus Arm of the Kyklos galaxy. Bhudd 3 MS Sprite.png|Bhudd No Image.png|Commati Eikiphir Small Naked.png|Eikiphir No Image.png|Kelerius No Image.png|Kqa No Image.png|Infested Kqa Lizui Starfarer Spore.png|Lizui No Image.png|Paragra Slonoska MS Sprite.png|Slonoska No Image.png|Spelban Tauntar Small Nude.png|Tauntar Savpraxx Trophy.png|Terran No Image.png|Voiasenso (founding species) Yiali Spore.png|Yiali No Image.png|Zolacian Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Affiliations